


To the stars

by Soapbubbles (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, I'm shit at writing beware, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Sassy Levi, Seme Eren, Sex, Smut, Titanic AU, Top Eren, Uke Levi, Yaoi, artist Eren, attempted suicide, levi wears a dress deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soapbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi meets Eren on the "ship of dreams" known as the Titanic, after Levi tries to take his own life,  Eren saves him. They fall in love instantly... </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	To the stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Titanic au nobody asked for but I gave you. I thought it was cute. Titanic is one of my favorite movies and I recommend it. So I previously uploaded this but I added smut now. Enjoy♥

Sunday April 14th, 1912

A few days into the Titanic's voyage from Southampton, England to New York, U.S.A. Levi met the love of his life, Eren. 

Eren was a man in his early twenties, trying to start a new life in the big city called New York. The young man had won tickets to board the Titanic in a poker game, with not a penny to his name, along with one of his fellow friends. Eren was a vigorous being, had an open mind, and accepted what life handed to him. 

Levi on the other hand, was in his twenties too and was born into the wealthy family of the Ackermans. The raven was petite but nevertheless beautiful. As he belonged in a rich family, everyone viewed him as a snotty, spoiled child, which was not entirely the case. 

After the death of Levi's father, he and his mother Kuchel, had lost the majority of their money causing Levi to be forced into a marriage with a man he did not love. This man belonging in another wealthy family, which would keep Levi and his mother's reputation and give the delicate raven some wealth. 

Eren and Levi had met one night after a lavish dinner the raven had to attend. Levi felt very overwhelmed with the announcement of his marriage that he had to leave and get some 'fresh air'. 

In a spew of unhappiness, Levi had stood at the railing of the ship in tears and almost jumped off into the frigid waters of the Atlantic Ocean. But Eren had convinced him to do otherwise. 

As grey eyes met turquoise, love at first sight had hit them. Hard. 

Now, Levi's soon to be husband along with his mother, had found out for themselves that the small raven had been running around with a man from the lower class of the ship, They were not pleased. But Levi was rebellious and did not care one bit. He loved Eren. 

The brunette and the raven were currently in Levi's room on the Titanic. Levi pulled out a blue diamond heart-shaped necklace from his safe on a table and showed it to Eren. 

"That's a gorgeous necklace Levi" Eren says, as he moves closer the the smaller man. Levi looked up at the brunette. "I think so as well, if only it weren't a gift from my betrothed" He says gloomily. 

Eren did know about Levi having to marry this man, of course it sparked a hint of jealousy and anger in the young man. As Eren stood closer to Levi, the petite man leaned into Eren's chest. 

"I want you to draw me wearing this Eren. And only this." The raven states bluntly while looking up into Eren's eyes. Eren had a small smile on his face and a glint in his eye as he processed what Levi had just said. "I think I can do that" Eren says, wrapping his big arms around Levi and placing a chaste kiss on his neck. 

As Levi went and removed his clothing, Eren got his art supplies ready and moved the couch in the perfect position for him to draw Levi on. The said man soon walked out in nothing but the necklace as he had shown Eren. The tall brunette stopped what he was doing and just stared at the man. 

"Are you just going to stare at me or what?" Asked the raven, with a playful voice and a hand on his slender waist. 

"On the couch. S-sit on the couch" the brunette stammered out, as he was mesmerized by the Ravens beautiful body. You could also say he was quite, turned on, by the raven entering as well. 

Levi smiled and walked over to the couch with a little bit of sass in his walk. As he laid down on the couch, he naturally put his arms above his head. "Is this o-okay?" He asked Eren in a quiet voice, losing some of his confidence he once held before. 

"It's wonderful Levi, keep your position there" Eren said in an awe. 

As Eren started drawing Levi's body, he tried not to laugh or smile to big. "So serious sir" the petite man said as he held back his laugh. Eren just smiled back. 

After a little while, Eren had finished his exquisite drawing, then Levi thanked him and locked it away in his safe along with a not so polite note to his fiancé for him to find later. 

••• 

After spending some time together, the couple heard one of the doors unlock in Levi's apartment. Levi and Eren both shot off the couch, and Levi lead him out one of the back doors. 

"Oh lord it's probably my fiancés assistant that he sends to check in on me all the fucking time" Levi snapped as the pair rushed to get out of the door and not be caught. 

It was true, as Levi's betrothed was very protective of his small raven. Especially now that he knew Levi had been seeing another man behind his back which he had strictly told him to forget about, and to cut ties with. This also caused Levi to be more disobedient and keep running around with Eren. 

Part of Levi did feel guilty that he was involved with Eren behind his fiancés back, but the other part of him couldn't give two shits because he was in love with the larger brunette. 

As the couple made they're way to the back door exiting Levi's room, they saw the assistant coming for them through the door. Eren quickly opened the back door and grabbed Levi's hand to pull him through the door. 

Levi's rebellious side felt a rush off of running away and he laughed and smiled as Eren pulled him through the hallway to get away. "Run he's catching up!" Levi shouted and laughed along with Eren. 

The brunette and the raven hustled through the hallway towards the small elevator as his fiancé's assistant chased them further. Eren quickly opened the door to the shaft and tugged Levi in. As the assistant made it to the elevator door, they were already descending. Levi smiled and flipped him off. 

The two lovers felt a rush off of this and ran off of the elevator and down the hallway as they made it downstairs to their destination, and were met again by the unwanted visitor. Eren soon found a closed door and opened it, as they had no other option than to face the guest. 

Eren soon regretted this choice as they entered and realized this door led to the mechanics room with all the workers running the vessel. 

"Fuck, shit" Eren mumbled to himself as he thought of what to do. Levi grabbed ahold of Eren's arm as he was also a little uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. "Now what do we do?" Levi shouted over the sound of the machinery. 

Eren felt there was nothing else to do, as he grabbed Levi's waist and pulled him down the stairs to the machines and workers, hoping they would just let them pass through. 

As the two smiled and thanked the workers for their jobs well done, they passed through with surprisingly no issues. Eren soon lead Levi into the supply room holding all the high class people's cars and such. 

Levi pointed to a reddish coloured car which was his families car they had arrived to board the Titanic in. Eren smiled with his head held high and opened the door for Levi, the raven climbed into the back seat of the car. 

Eren followed the raven but into the drivers seat. The taller male honked the horn playfully. "Where to mr?" He asked gleefully. 

"To the stars" whispered the raven. 

~

After hearing what Levi had said, Eren looked at the raven behind him and smiled. 

'I can definitely take you there' he thought.

Levi helped him climb into the back seat of the car they were currently in. He grabbed ahold of Eren's hand and squeezed it tightly. 

The small man says softly "it's my first time, so I'm a little nervous I guess." 

"It's alright Levi, I'll be gentle" Eren said in a caring voice. This was not Eren's first time, as he had done some things with people awhile back, but that wouldn't mean he wouldn't enjoy this. 

Eren leaned in to Levi and attached his lips to the others softly. The other man slowly opened his mouth and gave Eren access to the warm cavern. The two's tongues slowly moved together, the bigger man having more confidence and strength.

The brunette slowly pulled away to give the other time to breathe. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He said looking into Levi's ice coloured eyes. "Yes I'm sure" the raven nodded while putting his arms around Eren's neck. 

"Make sure you tell me if you change your mind, I'll stop for you." He said a little bit sternly so that Levi understood, the smaller nodded. 

The brunette laid Levi down on his back on the seat, trying to get him more relaxed. He then kissed and licked Levi's neck until the porcelain skin was a pink colour. Levi tangled his fingers in Eren's thick hair as he finished the assault to his neck. 

Eren placed another kiss onto the mans lips before asking him "can I take this off?" As he gestured to Levi's lavender coloured long dress. The raven was pushed into wearing dresses by his mother as she preferred him to wear them because he had a thin feminine like body. At the end of the day, he did not mind wearing them. 

Levi nodded as an answer for Eren's question. Eren slowly moved his hand behind Levi and undid his dress from behind at the opening. Levi sat up and helped Eren get the dress of his shoulders and down his legs, the dress thrown somewhere else in the car as the brunette was more interested in touching Levi's body. 

Levi laid back down as Eren began touching his chest. The raven squirmed a little at the new feeling of Eren's fingers touching his nipples. "Does it feel good?" Eren mumbled to Levi, as he moved his head down to latch his mouth onto one of the pink peaks. 

"Y-yes" he whimpered in response to Eren's actions. The larger man chuckled as he kept sucking. Eren slowly made his way down to Levi's lower half and gave the mans penis a small lick and kiss. The smaller let out a breathy moan at the action. 

Levi's legs were lifted up to rest on this shoulders so Eren could get access to Levi's ass and tiny hole. These actions earned him a strong blush all around the smaller's cheeks. 

"You've got such a cute ass Levi, it's begging for me" 

He spread the luscious cheeks and gave the hole a warm lick. Levi let out the biggest moan he has heard so far. As Eren started eating the raven out, he realized he had no sort of lubricant, as he was not expecting to get this far tonight. 

"If I had of known we were going to end up doing this, I could have brought some cream" the raven pretty much read Eren's mind. 

3 fingers were lifted to Levi's mouth. "Can you suck these?" 

The smaller complied and wrapped his small mouth around the thick fingers while looking Eren in the eye. The fingers were pulled away and one index finger was on the rim of Levi's entrance. 

Eren slowly breached Levi's body, he tensed up a little bit not being used to the feeling, but Eren soon pushed further and bent his finger, looking for a certain spot to make the raven see stars. He found it. 

"Ohh my g-god!" 

The larger grinned, and soon worked in more fingers to the tight hole. Wheb Levi was stretched and he was hard enough, Eren pulled out his fingers and rid himself of his pants and shirt. 

Once his erect cock was revealed, the little man felt more scared, as Eren was not close to being called small. "Don't worry baby, it will be fine. You'll feel so good you won't be thinking about it." He reassured as he noticed Levi's anxiety. 

Eren put his arms above Levi to hold himself up, and Levi wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He soon pushed his hot and hard cock into Levi's tight hole slowly. 

"Ahhn Eren!" Levi felt the burning of his hole being stretched to take Eren in. 

"Y-you okay?" 

"Y-yes, god, please fuck me harder, I don't care if it hurts!" 

Eren was still cautious but obviously the smaller was enjoying it, so he soon thrusted all the way into Levi's warm passage. 

Levi kept letting out high moans every time Eren's cock moved into him. The brunette started thrusting slow to start off, he still didn't want to hurt his precious raven. By listening to his sounds, he was sure the raven was pleased. 

Levi had a dark flush all over his cheeks and chest, and he had a face of pleasure. Realizing the larger noticed him, he hid his face in Eren's neck. 

"Don't hide from me Levi, I wanna see your cute face." 

Levi kissed Eren's neck but laid his head back on the seat and just let the bigger fuck him into it. Eren started thrusting at a harsher speed, slamming in and out of Levi's hole, maybe too hard for his first time. 

"Erenn! I-" 

"What is it baby?" Eren moaned into Levi's ear. 

"I-im going to c-come!" 

The brunette moved his hips differently to find that sweet spot inside of Levi, he knew he found it when he was rewarded with loud keening, Eren reached with his hand to pump Levi's leaking cock. The tiny man couldn't hold on anymore, as he came he reached his hand back and left a little handprint on the window, along with letting out a scream. 

The larger was almost finished. He kept pounding into Levi's over sensitive hole while said person whimpered. Eren finally let his warm semen into Levi's ass. The brunette let his arms go and laid on the seat with Levi. 

"that was so good Eren. I love you so much" 

Eren smiled as Levi ran his hands in his hair. The two shared sweet kisses for a long time after. 

"How do we face my family now?" Levi whispered.

"We'll deal with that later" said a huskily voice. "I love you Levi"

"I love you more Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SUCH TRASH AND SO IS THIS but I love it. I hope you enjoyed, see you again♥  
> P.S check out this link to an artwork by Ysso I believe. it fits this fanfiction so well! ❤️(my fanfiction was not inspired by this photo however I saw it afterwards)  
> https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s320x320/e35/13099142_1610633842587503_415326308_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTI0Mzk0NzY3NjE0NDk2NzcwMA%3D%3D.2


End file.
